monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Rathalos Ecology
In-Game Information A rare variant of Rathalos with a beautiful silver body reminiscent of the sun. Little is known about their behavior or physiology--including the source of their rich silver sheen. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Armor Shell Wyvern *Superfamily: Flying Wyvern *Family: Rath One of the rarest monsters, Silver Rathalos is apart of the Flying Wyvern classification. It is a genetic mutation of Rathalos, just like Azure Rathalos, though it is are much rarer than Azure Rathalos. Habitat Range So far Silver Rathalos have been spotted most commonly at the Ancient Tower, Old Swamp, Misty Peaks, Forest and Hills, Ruined Ridge and Jurassic Frontier. Ecological Niche Dominant predators, Silver Rathalos are much tougher than most any lesser Rathalos breed. They prey on anything smaller than themselves. At the tower they share their home with both their red and azure relatives. They also compete with other large predators such as Lucent Nargacuga, Espinas Subspecies, Kamu Orugaron/Nono Orugaron, Unknown (Black Flying Wyvern), along with the recently discovered Piscine Wyverns Aruganosu, and Goruganosu. Large predatory Elder Dragons such as White Fatalis and Lunastra are also a threat. In the Misty Peaks, they have to compete with numerous other predators, such as Zinogre, Nargacuga, its Subspecies, Purple Ludroth, and Deviljho. But despite these threats Silver Rathalos are very powerful predators themselves and won't go down without putting up a vicious fight. Much is unclear about Silver Rathalos in the New World, though it is likely that they still sit as an apex predator that preys on anything smaller than themselves. He is considerably stronger than other lesser Rathalos breed and as such, likely sits in a position directly above most apex predators. Furthermore, Silver Rathalos is much more hostile and willing to engage against powerful invaders such as Deviljho and Bazelgeuse, along with their respective Variants, and Rajang. Even the presence of an Elder Dragon such as Lunastra and Namielle in a locale will not cause the Silver Fire Wyvern to flee from his turf. Rather, he will engage these powerful monsters to surprising stalemates. Silver Rathalos can also call upon the female Gold Rathian to his side by emitting a distinct roar, which can increase his chances of repelling or even killing such monsters. As such, Silver Rathalos is one of the few monsters that really stand at the apex of the New World food chain, and his throne is unlikely to be overthrown by any conqueror who dares attempt to usurp him. Biological Adaptations Silver Rathalos' most prominent trait is its obvious silver coating. Its scales are far tougher than those of other Rathalos' sub-species, but it is still uncertain what causes this transformation. Oddly enough, Silver Rathalos are far weaker to thunder than their usual weakness to dragon. The creature's wings are particularly sensitive. This weakness to electricity is sometimes taken as evidence that Silver Rathalos possesses a unique metal shell similar to Kushala Daora's, causing its body to become more conductive to electricity. Continuing on, Silver Rathalos shares all the traits of other Rathalos: spiked wings, poison claws, fire breath. Like the Gold Rathian, the Silver Rathalos is far more agile than its counterparts, possessing greater speed and the ability to perform a quick air-dash before attempting to pin its prey. It has also been observed using a more powerful equivalent of the fiery explosions that were formerly considered unique to the Rathian. Some rare individuals in the Old World appear to be older with a darker tint, more developed and longer spikes on their backs and tails, larger leg muscles and increased flying abilities. It is unknown if these certain individuals are older or are mutations. Behavior The Silver Rathalos is much more dangerous than most usual standard Rathalos breeds. He prefers aerial attacks to ground based ones. He will frequently barrage hunters with his triple fireball and skyclaw attacks. When on ground, he tends to use far more tail whips than bites and will charge hunters less frequently. The Silver Rathalos also appears to go into a state of rage more often than his red or blue counterparts. Another point is also that it is more intelligent in terms of attacking than most other Rathalos. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology